


A special Christmas

by lunediose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: La noche de Navidad en la mansión Mills termina siendo muy distinta de como Regina la pensaba.





	A special Christmas

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._ **

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Espero que este año esté lleno de bendiciones, éxitos, paz, salud, amor, mucha magia, felicidad y alegría. Les deseo el mejor de los años de todo corazón.

Este pequeño fic forma parte del proyecto especial Navideño  **#EvilCharming** , espero que lo disfruten.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima  **autumnevil5**

**P.D.** _Para los lectores de The thing he desires most y de Bonding_ , muy pronto habrá actualización :)

* * *

David tomó aire, alzó su mano y presionó el timbre de la elegante Mansión de Regina Mills. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos intentando buscar calor, la noche comenzaba a caer y había nevado hacía unas cuantas horas, tal parecía que tendrían una navidad bastante fría en Storybrooke.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara los conocidos pasos de la que alguna vez fuera la Reina Malvada y se preparó para verla. La puerta se abrió revelando a una Regina vestida muy sencillamente para ser la noche que era, pudo ver con claridad que el verle le decepcionó un poquito, seguramente porque esperaba que fuera Henry, pero luego su expresión se llenó de sorpresa

\- Hola - le saludó un poco tímido - ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó al ver que ella solo le miraba como tratando de descifrar qué hacía ahí en su puerta la noche de navidad

\- Sí - dijo como saliendo de sus pensamientos - Pasa - se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y después cerró la puerta para caminar tras él - ¿Quieres pasar a la sala? - le preguntó.

Le sorprendía verlo ahí, en realidad no estaba esperando a nadie, Henry pasaría la noche de navidad con… sus padres, Emma y Neal y con Snow y Archie que ahora eran pareja y el plan era que el día siguiente pasaría todo el día de Navidad con ella por lo que no esperaba que alguien llegara a su casa esa noche

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? - preguntó, sabía que la reina pasaría sola la noche de navidad en su Mansión pues a pesar de haber recibido la invitación oficial a la casa de Emma y Neal para el festejo se negó de último momento, no se llevaba muy bien con el padre de Henry y él… bueno, él llevaba tiempo que había terminado todo con Snow.

La realidad les había sobrepasado haciéndoles ver que lo siempre hubo entre ellos fue un amor de cuento de hadas que acabó tan pronto comenzaron a vivir una vida como tal en el mundo sin magia, en el mundo real.

Ahora vivía en una pequeña granja y seguía con su labor de sheriff, estuvo tentado de dejar ese trabajo y retomar el refugio de animales para dedicarse más de lleno a su granja, pero cierta reina y alcaldesa de preciosos ojos chocolate le hizo desistir.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero le encantaba estar cerca de ella y seguir siendo sheriff era la excusa perfecta puesto que de esa forma oficialmente trabajaba para ella. Había veces que llegaba a la alcaldía fingiendo inspeccionar como parte del protocolo de seguridad, pero la verdad es que lo hacía solo para poder verla, aunque fuera unos momentos.

Y esa noche, después de debatirse un rato, decidió ir a buscar a Regina, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría ella.

Estaba ahí principalmente porque no quería que estuviera sola y porque David quería pasar esa noche tan especial del año con Regina, además estaba seguro que se encontraría algo triste porque Henry no estaba, ese niño era el mundo entero de la reina

\- No - respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos - En realidad solo veía un poco de televisión y estaba pensando en ir a la cama temprano - dijo relamiéndose los labios y pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de emoción al verlo ahí, si tan solo el príncipe supiera que a veces le mandaba hablar a la alcaldía solo para poder verlo posiblemente se burlaría de ella y con seguridad no estaría ahí

\- ¿Qué cenarás? - preguntó intentando hacer que hablara con él y al mismo tiempo ocultar la emoción y ansiedad que le causaba estar con ella

\- Nada - respondió Regina - Tomaba un poco de vino unicam… -

\- ¿Nada? - preguntó David interrumpiéndola. Volteó hacia la cocina y comprobando que efectivamente el lugar lucía en penumbras - Regina… - volteó a verla y ella le miraba como si nada pasara

\- No tengo hambre, encantador - dijo restándole importancia - Además no cocinaré solo para mi - alzó sus hombros un poco como si lo que decía fuera de lo más normal.

Por Dios, la hermosa reina no solo pensaba quedarse sola en casa la noche de navidad, sino que ni siquiera tenía pensado cenar algo

\- Podríamos ir a casa de Emma - se arriesgó a sugerir dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía lo terca y testaruda que era, por lo que estaba seguro se negaría, pero también sabía que la reina quería ver a su hijo así que cabía una pequeña posibilidad que aceptara

\- No - respondió tajantemente a pesar de haberse perdido un segundo en esa pequeña sonrisa que el príncipe le dedicó, se veía tan apuesto cuando sonreía, cuando le sonreía... - Sabes que no soy bienvenida ahí y no quiero que Henry se sienta mal, no quiero incomodar a nadie, quiero que mi niño tenga una noche de Navidad feliz - dijo intentando que las lágrimas no se asomaran por sus ojos, no quería preocupar a David y de seguro el príncipe quería ir a estar con la que aún era su familia a pesar de ya no tener nada con la princesa

\- Eres bienvenida - dijo David alcanzando su antebrazo derecho para sobar un poco intentando brindarle confort. Le causaba pesadumbre que ella pensara que no lo era, que no se pudiera sentir parte de esa familia

\- Sabes que no y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario - le miró como en advertencia, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos penetrantes, dándole a entender que no quería seguir debatiendo ese punto

\- Bien - asintió el Sheriff - Entonces cocinemos nuestra propia cena - le propuso caminando hacia la entrada mientras se quitaba su abrigo para dejarlo colgado en el perchero

\- ¿No vas a ir a la cena de los encantadores? - le preguntó un poquito burlesca e incrédula por la propuesta. Se podía decir que de alguna forma y contra todo pronóstico ahora ellos eran amigos, pero le costaba trabajo pensar que prefiriera estar con ella esa noche en vez de con su hija, su nieto y con la que alguna vez fuera su amor verdadero

\- No, sí no vas tú, no - respondió mientras pasaba de largo con rumbo a la cocina y de inmediato escuchó los pasos de la reina tras él.

Sabía que Regina había hecho compras para la cena, se suponía en un principio que ella llevaría su deliciosa lasaña, él mismo había visto la pequeña lista de compras que la alcaldesa había hecho un día que le mandó llamar a su oficina, por lo que debía tener todo lo necesario para prepararla

\- No estás en servicio hoy, David - le recordó, el príncipe se había vuelto muy… pendiente de ella, no es que la estuviera vigilando o cuidando día y noche, pero de un tiempo para acá era muy considerado con ella y bueno, admitía que se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad del príncipe para verlo cuando se le antojaba

\- Regina… Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, no porque sea mi obligación como tu subordinado - aclaró - En mi contrato no dice que debo cocinar para la alcaldesa - sonrió irónico mientras buscaba en la alacena de la reina quien le miraba desde el otro lado de la isla y escuchó una pequeña risa disimulada que seguramente Regina no pudo contener

\- Deja de hurgar en mi cocina, encantador - solicitó en un tono serio, solo por molestar

\- Estoy buscando las cosas para la lasaña - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba a Regina desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Tenía una expresión contrariada en su bello rostro, la vio considerar un momento la situación, como dubitativa y temió por un momento que le pidiera que se fuera, no quería dejarla sola y tampoco quería pensar que no cenaría nada o quizá solo cualquier cosa en esa noche.

Le miró con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate ahora poco animada, aunque se veía ligeramente insegura por la idea quizá. Entreabrió sus labios, esos labios que David llevaba noches soñando con poder siquiera acariciar.

Sin decir palabra la reina se acercó a la nevera y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes a lo que David sonrió aliviado y emocionado

\- Prepararemos lomo de cerdo al horno, es… otra de mis especialidades y el favorito de Henry para Navidad - el príncipe se apresuró para ayudarla a colocar todo lo que estuviera sacando de la nevera y las alacenas a la isla de la cocina.

Y así comenzaron a preparar la cena entre ambos, David estaba muy atento a las indicaciones de Regina mientras la reina estaba sorprendida de que el príncipe fuera bueno para la cocina y el proceso estaba resultando muy divertido para ambos, pronto la casa comenzó a llenarse de risas y un calor especial.

Cuando por fin solo hacía falta que todo terminara de cocerse en el horno, Regina fue hasta la sala para acomodar algunos regalos que tenía para Henry bajo el árbol

\- Yo los acomodare - se ofreció él, la reina volteó a verle extrañada - Dijiste que querías cambiarte -

\- Oh - exclamó Regina negando un poco al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado - Es verdad… Volveré enseguida - dijo encaminándose a las escaleras. El príncipe había llegado a la Mansión debidamente vestido para esa noche y ella andaba con su ropa habitual por lo que decidió que debía cambiarse para la ocasión.

David acomodó los regalos y después se acercó a la chimenea para avivar un poco más el fuego, la noche en realidad se estaba poniendo muy fría y entre la chimenea y el horno estaban creando un agradable calor de hogar en la mansión.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina regresara, el príncipe se apresuró para poder verla bajar por las escaleras y mientras más se acercaba sentía que se quedaba más sin aliento y no pudo evitar suspirar al tenerla de frente

\- ¿Es… demasiado? - preguntó un poco insegura al ver que David no decía nada solo le miraba fijamente, a ella y cada detalle de su atuendo

\- Es… - llevó una mano a su boca y abrió sus ojos grandes por unos segundos algo impactado - Te ves perfecta - dijo cuando por fin pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirla en ese momento.

Se había puesto un vestido azul marino con mangas de encaje, se ceñía perfectamente a su escultural figura y la falda era un poco volada, se había puesto unas medias negras y como siempre, sus tacones. Su maquillaje era perfecto y se había recogido el cabello en un elegante moño

\- Gracias, encantador - le sonrió entre tímida y un poquito coqueta, seguramente por el elogio y sí, a David eso no solo le encantó, le emocionó, pero también se le apretó el corazón un poco al pensar que ella jamás se fijaría en él, no de esa forma.

No importaba que ahora fuera un hombre libre, todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía prácticamente imposible que existiera una pequeña posibilidad para los sentimientos que estaban comenzando a nacer en él.

No debía hacerse ilusiones, ella solo estaba siendo una excelente anfitriona. La mejor de todas, a decir verdad.

Estaban ambos mirándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir cuando el horno anunció que el tiempo había terminado

\- Ya debe estar lista la cena - dijo Regina sonriendo un poco y caminando hacia la cocina. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo hacía y pudo sentir sus mejillas arder ligeramente y no entendía por qué.

Mientras Regina servía la cena, David se dedicó a acomodar la mesa y de pronto se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que sería maravilloso poder preparar algún día algo así para ella pero que fuese algo romántico. Algo que era casi improbable que pudiera ocurrir.

Encendieron un par de velas y comenzaron a degustar

\- ¡oh, Dios… Regina! - gimió David haciendo reír a la reina con ganas - Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. Es exquisito - dijo con la boca llena mientras llevaba otro trozo a su boca

\- Te vas a atragantar - dijo Regina divertida - Gracias… Recuerda que tú también ayudaste - dijo agradecida por el cumplido

\- Ahora entiendo por qué es el favorito de Henry - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Tuvieron una cena maravillosa, amena y divertida, como la que habían tenido durante la maldición, porque a pesar de que en esos entonces las intenciones de Regina no eran de lo más buenas jamás había negado que había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de David ese día

\- No me digas que aprendiste a cocinar así de delicioso en el bosque - dijo David, estaban sentados ahora en el sillón largo de la sala, cerca del fuego y del árbol, ambos tenían una copa de vino en sus manos

\- Por supuesto que no - exclamó Regina - Mi madre no permitía que me acercara a la cocina, no era algo propio de una reina - torció sus ojos al decirlo - Y bueno… te sabes la otra parte de la historia - y el príncipe asintió, no hacía falta que hablaran de eso - Aprendí durante la maldición, 28 años es muchísimo y tuve tiempo de aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas a cocinar - le sonrió orgullosa

\- ¿Eras mala al principio? - preguntó a modo de juego el príncipe y la vio llevar una mano a sus ojos y negar un poco con su cabeza

\- ¡Pésima! - enfatizó y David soltó una carcajada que la hizo reír también - Era horrible, en verdad agradezco que no se me ocurrió adoptar antes de que perfeccionara mis habilidades en la cocina -

\- Si no imagina, pobre Henry - rio casi hasta las lágrimas de tan solo imaginar el cuadro

\- Él dice que soy la mejor - habló con un poquito de nostalgia haciendo que el príncipe dejara de reír de inmediato

\- Lo eres… - dijo tragando pesado al ver su expresión y Regina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

\- Gracias por no dejarme pasar esta noche sola - habló bajito, pero perfectamente audible

\- Nadie debe estar solo en navidad, Regina - se inclinó para estar más cerca de su hermoso rostro. Y lo único que David podía pensar era que Regina era simplemente bellísima.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y lo vio acercarse un poco más, algo que la hizo ponerse alerta y ansiosa, se acercó otro poco, entendió entonces que quería besarla y ella moría porque ahora sí sucediera pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nerviosa porque quizá estaba entendiendo todo mal pero estaban tan cerca, podía sentir el cálido aliento de David en su rostro, entrecerró sus ojos por instinto y de pronto sonó el timbre haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran rompiendo la pequeña atmósfera que se había creado, haciéndoles ser conscientes de lo que estaban por hacer

\- Yo… - dijo Regina un poco avergonzada, cerró sus ojos por un momento - Debo abrir - se levantó del sillón, dejó la copa que tenía en su mano en la pequeña mesa del centro de la sala y caminó hasta la puerta

\- ¡Mamá! - un alegre y frío Henry se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto abrió la puerta

\- Mi amor - besó su cabecita - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo con ella, pero le extrañaba que estuviera ahí, no se suponía que ese fuera el plan

\- No quiero pasar la noche de Navidad sin ti - dijo completamente abrazado y pegado a ella, su voz se escuchó amortiguada, pero Regina le entendió.

Alzó su mirada y se topó con una rubia que le miraba un poco triste, seguramente de que Henry no hubiese querido quedarse a recibir la Navidad en su casa

\- No ha cenado - dijo - No quería comer, estaba ansioso porque fuera mañana para volver aquí así que decidí traerlo de una vez -

\- Gracias, Emma - dijo con sinceridad, lamentaba que su pequeño príncipe no hubiese querido estar con ellos al final, pero sabía que la rubia entendía el por qué ella no había querido ir a esa cena - Lo siento - le dijo y Emma asintió

\- No hay cuidado - le respondió sabía que por la actitud de Neal, Regina había declinado a última hora la invitación a la cena - Estábamos en casa de Snow, en realidad - la reina no se lo había dicho, pero horas antes supo que Neal había sido extremadamente descortés con la reina pocos días antes y le había dado a entender que no era bienvenida en su casa y con su familia y si algo tenía en claro la rubia era que Henry estaba primero que Neal. Así que decidieron cambiar el lugar de la cena de imprevisto.

Regina era la persona más importante en la vida de su hijo por lo que sí Neal no terminaba por aceptarla, la relación de ellos no iba a llegar a nada en realidad

\- Nos vemos mañana, chico - le dijo a su hijo quien se separó de Regina para abrazar a Emma y después se refugió de nuevo en los brazos de su madre. La rubia sonrió y suspiró nostálgica al verlos, después su vista se topó con la figura de su padre al final de los pequeños escalones de la entrada.

Le miró sorprendida y después sonrió de lado haciéndole ver que sabía perfectamente que la reina no le era indiferente.

David solo alzó sus hombros, después caminó hasta ella y la abrazó

\- Espero que pases una muy feliz Navidad, papá - susurró Emma a su oído

\- Espero que tú también - respondió él - Nos vemos mañana - besó la mejilla de su hija despidiéndose. La vio dar vuelta y caminar hasta la salida del terreno.

Cerró la puerta y escuchó que madre e hijo estaban en la cocina

\- ¡Muero de hambre! - se quejó Henry

\- Ve a lavarte las manos - indicó Regina y su pequeño nieto salió corriendo rumbo al baño - ¿Quieres más? - le preguntó terminando de servir el plato de Henry

\- No, estoy satisfecho, muchas gracias - dijo agradecido.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Henry cenaba y les preguntaba qué habían hecho durante todas esas horas y no estuvo conforme hasta saciar su curiosidad del por qué David estaba con su mamá

\- Tu mamá - respondió David - Es una alcaldesa muy mandona - dijo haciendo reír a Henry y la reina le dedicó una mirada poco amigable - Estableció que parte de mis funciones debía ser ayudarla a preparar la cena de Navidad - sonrió satisfecho con su explicación

\- No es cierto - dijo Regina fingiendo indignación - Tu abuelo quería convencerme de ir a pasar la Navidad con ustedes - el príncipe no se lo había dicho abiertamente pero no era tonta, sabía que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual había ido ahí y sin poder evitarlo eso le traía un poco de pesadumbre

\- No fue por eso - dijo el príncipe tan pronto como la escuchó - Nadie debe pasar solo la navidad, Regina - repitió David y entonces el rostro de Henry se tornó triste

\- Lo siento, mamá - dijo al tiempo que se bajaba de su asiento y se abrazaba a ella rodeándola por el cuello - Perdón por haberte dejado sola, debí haberme quedado contigo - sollozó

\- Henry - su corazón se apretó al escuchar a su pequeño, tomó su rostro con sus manos para que le mirara - Ellos son tu familia y es normal que quieras estar con ellos en estos días - le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dolía tanto verlo así y se sintió culpable de no haber accedido a ir a pesar de lo que ese hombre le había dicho

\- Tú eres mi familia, mamá - dijo Henry sorbiendo su nariz - La más importante y quiero pasar todas mis navidades contigo - se abrazó de nuevo a ella

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - susurró Regina y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro porque le fue imposible con tenerlas.

David levantó el plato de Henry de la mesa para lavarlo y dejar un momento a solas a madre e hijo. Hubiese querido quedarse, pero sabía que ese pequeño momento familiar era importante y no le pertenecía.

Estaba ensimismado lavando el plato, pensando en que casi estuvo a punto de poder besar a la hermosa reina por fin cuando de pronto su nieto se abrazó a su cintura

\- Hey - le dijo sonriente y comenzó a secar sus manos con un trapo

\- Gracias por haber venido y no dejar sola a mi mamá en Navidad - el príncipe se agachó hasta su altura

\- Gracias a ti por haber querido venir a pasar esta noche con tu mamá. Eso la hace muy feliz - le sonrió

\- ¿Te quedarás a dormir y también el día de mañana? - preguntó Henry aparentemente ilusionado, algo que extrañó a David

\- No creo que a tu mamá le haga gracia que me quede a pasar la noche aquí - le explicó

\- ¿Hasta que den las doce, entonces? - preguntó, Henry amaba a David y sabía que ahora se llevaba muy bien con su mamá y su mamá se ponía muy feliz cuando él estaba cerca, algo que a él le hacía sentir feliz y aliviado porque, aunque su mamá lo negara y fuera una reina, necesitaba que alguien la protegiera y nadie mejor que el Príncipe Encantador para ese trabajo.

David asintió al escuchar su propuesta.

Se quedaron los tres en la sala esperando que llegara la medianoche, cuando sucedió se dieron los abrazos respectivos y después la reina subió a acostar a su pequeño príncipe quien renegaba porque quería abrir sus regalos de una vez, pero la tradición era que los abriera hasta la mañana del 25.

Cuando bajó David estaba terminando de acomodar su abrigo

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? - preguntó la reina - Es muy noche, está nevando y hace frío, además… - dijo sonriendo y aclaró su garganta - Mañana es día de pijamas -

David sonrió divertido al escucharla, la verdad era que no se imaginaba a Regina Mills en pijama y mentiría si dijera que no le daba curiosidad - No traje mi pijama, majestad - respondió el príncipe con cortesía.

Como respuesta Regina movió su mano y en las de David apareció una pijama de…

\- ¡¿Ovejas?! - exclamó el príncipe y la reina comenzó a reír con ganas haciéndole reír junto con ella. Tenía una risa preciosa, al igual que ella y en ese momento lo aceptó, estaba enamorado de Regina Mills.

Por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta que la tuvo de frente, bueno, más bien la miraba un poquito hacia abajo porque aun con sus tacones altos seguía siendo más bajita que él.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba besarla, moría por probar sus labios

\- D-David - titubeo ella, lo tenía demasiado cerca y eso le confundía, cuando estuvieron en el sillón estaba casi segura que le iba a besar, aunque tenía sus dudas y ella en verdad moría por que sucediera.

Ella quería hacerlo, quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía porque temía tanto que la rechazara como la vez anterior porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo ahora.

Tomó aire, alzó su mano derecha y la posó en la tersa mejilla de la reina con delicadeza quien retuvo el aliento un segundo ante su acción, la vio entrecerrar sus ojos y como su ceño se fruncía como con incertidumbre y se decidió.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno y dulce que electrizó su cuerpo por completo y lo llenó de ese agradable calor hogareño.

Regina cerró sus ojos al sentir sus tibios labios contra los suyos en un beso que parecía una delicada caricia y estaba segura que debía estar soñando.

Tan pronto como todo comenzó, terminó y Regina tragó pesado cuando David se separó de ella y por instinto llevó su mano a su boca perdida en la sensación que inundó su corazón con ese tierno beso que David le había dado. Jamás había sido besada de esa forma, ni siquiera por… Daniel

\- Sí me quiero quedar… - dijo en un susurro el príncipe, estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué era lo que Regina estaba pensando, tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas divinamente y con sus finos dedos tocaba sus propios labios.

Al fin abrió sus ojos y le miró asintiendo, realmente quería que se quedara. Dio un pequeño paso al frente y alzándose de puntitas le besó de vuelta de la misma forma que él lo había hecho y lo escuchó suspirar en alivio y de emoción. Sus bocas se movieron en un ritmo perfecto durante el beso

\- Feliz Navidad, Regina - susurró el príncipe sobre sus labios y con una preciosa sonrisa en su apuesto rostro

\- Feliz Navidad, David - respondió la reina mordiéndose el labio inferior con emoción - Ven conmigo - le ofreció su mano y el príncipe no dudó en tomarla, lo hizo de inmediato - Te mostraré la habitación en la que dormirás - y comenzaron a subir juntos las escaleras de la Mansión.

Y aunque aún no lo sabían, esa noche tan especial de Navidad marcaba el inicio de una vida llena de amor y felicidad para ambos.


End file.
